The present invention relates to a switching equipment for numerical controlled machine tools comprising at least one controllable switch for activating measuring equipment.
For machine tools controlled by a central processing unit it is necessary to move the tools or the work pieces in exact positions. For this purpose laser position measuring equipment is used, the measuring signals of which in a certain position are forwarded to a central processing unit. In known equipment, the measuring results are transmitted to the measuring equipment in definite positions by manually pressing a key. The monotonous process of work needs considerable personnel expenditure and causes time delays in transmitting the measuring results.